


Lost in the Past.

by aLady



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Empire Time, M/M, Past Time
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:10:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8670607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aLady/pseuds/aLady
Summary: Lost, Lost. 前傳詳見正文第七章





	1. 1-3

**Author's Note:**

> 邏輯死全歸我  
> 忘記寫了，James總是穿著藍色的衣服。

Lost, Lost. 前傳

　 

1.

自從超級人類被成功改造出來，地球就再無寧日。

 

超級人類自許為優勢種族，視一切普通人為無物。他們尤其討厭Beta，Beta甚至比Omega更不如，因為他們既不是Alpha也不是Omega，換句話說，不知道演化出來做啥吃的。

 

Alpha可以令Omega懷孕，Omega可以孕育下一代，無論是生育率還是功用，Beta絕對比不上他們。

 

於是令人聞風喪膽的Beta大屠殺開始了。

 

由於超級人類天生基因的關係，他們只能生育出Alpha而無法生育出Omega後代，為了讓自己的種族繁衍下去，他們必須讓Omega這個性別繼續生存在地球上，於是他們選了一些強而有力的Alpha，豢養他們成為奴僕，專門為他們生育Omega。

 

若非天生基因問題，他們早就殺光這些未經改造的人們。

 

在他們統治的地區裡，只要是滿15歲的Omega，健康且有美貌的都必須進入宮廷，為皇帝生育後嗣作準備。James就是在這個時候被抓進宮的。

 

眼看最喜歡的人因為分化成Beta而被殺掉，James的心冷了。他痛恨這種可怕的統治，他痛恨自己被帶走，他只想要跟最愛的人在一起，雖然可能無法生兒育女，能恩愛共度一生是多麼幸福的事情啊！

 

可是他的愛人被殺掉了，在他的眼前。

 

「好了，該上路了。」士兵對他說。

 

James沒說一個字，只是站起身來，跟他走去。

 

他面無表情，甚至沒有掉下一顆眼淚。然而，在他心底，早已下了決定。

 

如果他有機會，一定要手刃仇人。他一定要想辦法，結束這個可怕的帝國統治。

 

他的愛人曾經是地下反抗軍的一員，他也是，現在，他要努力，努力爬上去，努力見到那個混帳。

 

然後，殺掉他。

 

2.

 

進宮後，Jim戰戰兢兢過了兩年的生活。

 

這兩年他跟著一群Omega住在一起，他知道很多人都是非善類，他必須小心翼翼地生活。他不相信任何人，他只相信自己。這兩年中，最難過的莫過於發情的時候了。他們不被允許吃抑制劑，有些Omega受不了而跟被閹割的Alpha發生關係，當然他們就被殺掉了。

 

存活下來的Omega，都是經過他們刻意篩選的。

 

James不知道自己是怎麼撐過的，每當發情，身體熱潮令他快要棄守一切，他就努力回想自己的愛人。他甚至不能說出那個名字，他害怕自己的命就只是因為說出最愛的人的名字而消失不見。

 

他撐過去了。

 

「欸，打扮打扮，今天皇帝會來，保不准你們就被他看上了。」侍衛對屋內的Omega們說道。

 

接著，侍衛又對一旁的Alpha說道：「喂！還不去服侍他們，你們是在幹啥吃的？」這些全部都是被閹割過的Alpha，因為Omega比他們有用處多了，所以把他們派過來當奴僕使用。

 

為了怕他們發情亂套，才把他們全數閹割，反正他們要那些也沒用處。

 

聽到命令，Alpha們趕緊上前替自己的主子服務。

 

這些Alpha恨死這些Omega了，明明是Omega卻有著比他們尊貴的地位，他們不但長得美，發情時還散發著宜人的香氣，可是自己卻吃不到，他們恨這些Omega恨得牙癢癢的。

 

James很瞭解他們，一方面也覺得他們很可憐，所以一直很善待他們。而其中，有些人是反抗軍的成員，他們潛伏在裡面，也是為了起義。

 

Atonie──James的侍者──小心翼翼替James整理頭髮，James決意不施脂粉，所以他只好替自己的主子在其他地方上下功夫。

 

他的主子有著美麗的藍瞳，還有金色的長髮，Atonie替他綁了一個好看的髻，並在髻上插了幾朵顏色不同的茶花，剩餘的頭髮則放任它們散在肩上。

 

「您還穿藍色嗎？要不要換點別的顏色？」Atonie問。他被分派來服侍James也很久了，從未看過James穿過其他顏色的衣服。

  
而James沒說什麼話，只是搖搖頭微笑。

 

這時，外頭的侍衛把門打開，Atonie趕緊上前接住侍衛手中的東西。

 

「教你主子喝了，喝完好出來。」

 

Atonie點點頭，立刻將東西拿去給James，James看都沒看就一飲而盡。

 

「出來吧。陛下就要到了。」

 

James站起，轉過身走向門口。

 

侍衛看到他，愣了一下。

 

他沒看過這麼美麗的人。

 

James站在他前面，不說一句話。

 

Atonie叫了侍衛一聲，他才回過神來，讓開了路。

 

他們不能有肢體接觸，否則死路一條。

 

3.

James清楚知道他們喝的東西是什麼，那是催情藥。雖然他不大明白見皇帝前服用這種藥的意義何在，但他知道接下來他就要進入發情期了，而其他的Omega也是。

 

Omegas站成一排，James雖然想要站到前面一點，卻仍然被擠到角落。

 

不行，他一定要想辦法，讓皇帝注意到他，這樣他才有辦法能夠接近他、殺掉他。

 

但是，他很快就沒有思考的力氣了。

 

他的發情期來了。

 

下身的濕熱讓他感到不舒服，雙腿無力就要站不穩，但他還是努力撐著身體，努力讓自己保持鎮定。

 

在場的Omega陸續發情，甚至有些已經連站都站不起來了。

 

屋內散發著濃密的Omega信息素味道。

 

這時，皇帝──Khan──出現了。

 

Khan坐在那個椅子上，睥睨著眼前的一切。忽然，他看到了站在最角落，穿著藍色禮服的金髮人兒。這個人不像其他Omega，早已經倒地，這個人很特別，他站得直挺挺的……

 

James低著頭，努力不發出任何聲音，他已經快要無力思考要怎麼贏得皇帝的青睞，他只是不想像其他Omega一樣難看。接著，James感到一個視線。他知道是Khan的視線。又接著，他感受到身前站著一個人。

 

那個人先是在他頸項那裡聞了一聞，嘆了口氣，接著勾起他的下巴，迫使James注視自己。

 

Khan永遠忘不掉，那雙沾著濕氣的湛藍色眸子。眼前的Omega好看得太過分，白皙的皮膚透著潮紅，輕輕皺著的眉頭不減他的好看，反而增添了嫵媚。

 

「你好香。」Khan說。

 

James沒有回答。

 

直到Khan的手搭到了他的臀部上，James才輕輕叫出聲音，「啊……」

 

James顫抖著身體。

 

Khan感到很滿意，便將他整個人抱了起來，走到後面的房間去。

 

而其他Omega則被依照慣例，由侍衛們分了去。

 

「你的信息素香味好特別，是山茶花的味道，跟你頭上的簪花一樣。」

 

James無力思考。

 

「讓我好好照顧你，今晚之後，你就是我的皇后，要為我生兒育女。」

 

Khan將James的衣物全數撕毀，他也不管會不會弄痛James，他就是受不了James的美還有他信息素的味道，他發了狂想要將這個人標記，想要操壞他。

 

於是他直接將自己早已腫脹發燙的陰莖直接挺入James通道的最深處。

 

James尖叫出聲。

 

這是他的第一次，身體被整個撐開的痛感令他難以忍受，然而隨著身上那人不斷地抽插，取而代之的是難以言喻的快感。

 

隨著生殖腔被撞開，成結並噴射，James在失去意識的情況下被標記了。


	2. 4-6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 大概是這樣。  
> 結束了（大概吧）

4.  
自從被標記之後，James整日魂不守舍。

他在無意識的情況下被標記了，而每天，皇帝都會過來找他，不斷與他做愛。他躺在床上，任由Khan在他身上放肆，而他只是愣愣地看著窗外，看著窗外那棵大樹，由青綠到枯黃，由枯枝到開滿一串串垂墜的白色花朵……

這時後他已經懷孕五個月了。

他的身體本就一般，經過兩三年戰戰兢兢的生活，身體耗弱不少，又因為懷孕的關係，他看起來更纖弱了。

Khan其實有些捨不得。

「你一直看著窗外，是想去花園走走嗎？」他問。

「可以嗎？」James轉過頭，看著Khan。

Khan很久沒看過這麼有精神的眼眸了。

「只要能讓你高興，我就讓你去。聽說你家鄉那裡也有這樣的樹，是嗎？」

「是啊……謝謝。」他笑了。

Khan很少看到James笑，應該說幾乎沒看過。自從James被他標記以來，他總是冷冰冰的，除了做愛時能夠看到他不一樣的表情，James基本不笑的。

如今他笑了，Khan便打算讓他天天去花園走走。

接下來的一個月，Khan都很忙，很少有時間陪James。

James每天只是靜靜地做自己的事。他從圖書室拿了一些書，然後靠著那棵漂亮的樹，坐著讀書。讀累了，他會稍微睡一會兒。

那棵樹的樹幹是由樹根莖脈交纏而成，有些可愛的動物以樹洞為家，有時他們會跑到James的肩上，打量著這個金頭髮的Omega。

就這樣，過了兩個月。

James的身體有點差，御醫給他開了一些補藥。Khan想收回成命，教他好好在宮內住著，但James在聽到後臉色沉了下來，Khan才又讓他去花園。

這天，James一直盯著樹枝瞧，他看得很入神，Khan來到他身邊，他都沒有注意到。花快謝了，James很傷感。一陣風吹過來，些許花瓣被追落，就落在James金色的髮髻上，有些落在了他藍色的裙襬上。

Khan忍不住想伸手將他攬進懷裡，只是他沒想到這樣的動作，差點要了他的命。

他的腹部中了一刀。

是James！

在失去意識之前，他聽到James說：「對不起，因為你是個暴君，而你殺了我今生最愛的人。」

5.  
因為James成功刺殺Khan，反抗軍終於在帝國群龍無首的時候推翻了超級人類的政權，並將他們全數流放到太空之中。

然而，很少人知道James後來去了哪裡。

有人說是他以前的反抗軍弟兄在樹洞中藏了利刃，由他刺殺Khan。之後，他們再幫助James逃走。

也有人說，James馬上被侍衛絞死。

有人說，James被反抗軍帶走之後，強制墮胎，因為失血過多死了。

而最美麗的傳說，是James脫逃後，回到了家鄉，在那棵樹前，化作了一串金色藤蔓，就這樣纏繞在白色的樹上。那是他跟他的愛人最喜歡的樹，而他的愛人就是死在這棵樹下，也被埋葬在那。

如今，他們倆永遠在一起了。

6.  
Khan看著身下的人。

他長得好像James呀！他調查過了，James T. Kirk是James的後代。所以他們都擁有美麗的金髮與湛藍的眼眸。他不知道自己該愛還是該恨這雙眸子，他在其中找不到James的孤高冷淡，在這雙眸子中，他只看得到桀傲不遜，Jim是一隻不被馴服的野馬，必須好好地調教他……

Khan想在他身上找到James的影子。再沒有人比Jim更適合了。他要Jim留長髮，要他穿上藍色的衣裳，還要他穿戴白色的花朵飾品……惟有如此，方能在Jim的身上尋得James的身影。

Khan不斷衝刺著，他瘋狂地咬著Jim香甜的腺體，咬得那兒都紅腫流血了。他使勁頂Jim的敏感帶，使他不斷發出悅耳的呻吟；他又用力地將Jim的生殖腔撞開，讓自己在裡頭成結，噴射溫熱的精華。

他抓住Jim的臉，看著他因過度快感而失焦的眼神。

還是這樣的眸子好。

這樣的眼神才像James。

James很少直視他。

這樣才像James冷淡的眼神。

乖，這樣才是他的好Omega。

「你是我的，你只能是我的，我不准你心裡愛別人……」

「不許你離開我，再也不許你離開我……」

「我的James。」


End file.
